1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a ratcheting socket wrench with dual, multi-position handles.
2. Background
Single-handled, reversible ratcheting socket wrenches are used by mechanics worldwide for loosening or tightening bolts using short, repeated ratcheting movements of the handle, to alternately drive by rotation a socket drive in a first direction, followed by return ratcheting the handle to the original position without reverse rotating of the socket drive. The drive direction to either tighten or loosen a bolt or nut is selected using a reversing switch or other well-known mechanism. Example(s) of single-handled reversible ratcheting socket wrenches that ratchet the handle in an arc around the rotating axis of the socket drive are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,286,396, 5,280,740, 6,405,621, and 6,112,625, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. FIG. 1 illustrates such a conventional embodiment, where the force (Fh) applied to the handle of the wrench applies torque to the bolt. As shown, the applied force (Fh) to the handle is applied around the drive axis in the plane Ph of the drive handle, but axially offset from the plane Pb through head of the bolt, or from the nut, upon which the socket works. The application of the torsional force Fh to the end of the handle that is offset axially from the bolt head, results in both a rotational torque, Th, in the horizontal plane, Ph, of the handle, around the axis of the bolt to loosen or tighten the bolt, as well as a revolving torque, Tr, in a vertical plane, Pr, that acts upon the socket to roll or twist up the socket off of the bolt head when substantial force is applied; for example when attempting to loosen a stubborn bolt. To prevent the socket from rolling off the bolt head, the mechanic often places his free hand onto the top of the drive head and applies a counter-revolving torque, Tm, to the socket. This, however, can be a significant problem with larger sockets wrenches and drives that can require a mechanic to use both hands to manage and drive the wrench handle, or where space for positioning the hand on the drive head is minimal. Also known are single-handled reversible ratchet socket wrenches with a hinge attachment of the handle to the ratchet head so that wrench handle can be pivoted to an angle relative to the torque plane. Such hinges can be configured to pivot freely, or to be securable in multiple positions using a pivot locking means. Example(s) of such ratcheting socket wrenches having pivotable handles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,286,396, 5,280,740, 6,405,621, and 6,112,625, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. FIG. 2 illustrates such a conventional embodiment of a hinged-handled socket wrench, which allows the user to pivot the handle to avoid an obstruction in the drive plane (Psh). However, a significant disadvantage of such is that the application of ratcheting force in a plane through the end of the handle, Ph, is even further offset axially from the plane, Pb, through the bolt head, which increases the revolving torque, Tr, acting upon the socket, to roll the socket off of the bolt head. The mechanic even moreso needs to apply counter-revolving torque, Tm, to the socket to prevent the socket from slipping off the bolt head.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide for ratcheting socket wrenches that enable the user to apply significant torsional force to a bolt, nut or other figures requiring torsional force, which overcomes the problems addressed above.